The wind is a constant change that is
by Sorcy05
Summary: After a summer with her American cousin, Hermione's changed. But whats the deal with this whole pureblood thing?and what is her cousin ploting after a night of truth and dare in the girls drom?
1. Fun in America and Yelling at a ferret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"-----"-Talking

'-----'-Thinking

(-----)-Me talking

Hermione sat on the airplane to America thinking about her life so far. She realized she was going to America not only to visit her cousin, Ty Vernon, but also to escape from Voldemort. She was suddenly angry with herself for running and being a coward. Hermione huffed at herself as the plane landed.

Hermione had just gotten off her plain and was thinking of her cousin. Said cousin was a very rebellious American witch. Hermione was looking around for Ty, when a woman suddenly tackled her to the ground about her age with long sleek raven hair that probably dragged on the ground if let out of its confines. The woman's hair was wrapped in a ribbon starting in the middle of her back and stopped at her lower back, a fluff of hair was seen only to have another wrap start at about right below her arse and stop at mid thigh, this was fallowed by a fluff of hair that formed a sort of tear drop.

"MAYA!" cried the woman. Only then did Hermione realize it was Ty.

"Bloody hell Ty! You scared me!" Mione cried as they sat up. Ty grinned showing all of her pearly whites. Hermione took this time to really get a good look at her, for they hadn't seen each other since they were but 5 years old. From what Hermione heard from her more snooty relatives she was the real rebel of the family. Ty had slightly darker skin than her, large stormy ocean blue eyes, full pink lips, long shapely legs, trim waist, lean and she had nice curves. She also had three piercing in the bottom of each ear, her nose pierced, the cartilage of her right ear was pierced, and her navel was pierced as well. ' Yes, definitely the rebel...' she thought. Ty stood and helped Hermione up.

"Hope I scared you shitless, Maya. That was my aim." Ty laughed when Hermione nodded her head. "Come on, let's head to my apartment." Ty grabbed one of Hermione's bags and they walked to her new gold Bmw. Ty had moved out of her parents' home after a little incident with their great aunt Martha. Hermione watched all the houses and office building pass by. When they finally got to the apartment building they were met by a group of Ty's friends. One had waist length black hair with Weasley red streaks, bright emerald green eyes, dark brownish-bronze skin, long legs, she was lean but muscular. Her hair was down to her knees but was tied in a dark green ribbon at her upper thighs.

"Sup, Ty?" called the girl as she attempted to keep the boy beside her from a bag of M&M's.

"Nothing, just bringing my cousin to stay for the summer. And why is Jace trying to get your M&M's this time?" Ty said while taking some of Hermione's bag out from within the trunk. The girl grinned and slapped the boy, Jace, in the back of the head.

"Ow! Come on, Cari! You ate all my skittles! You could at least give me a handful!" cried Jace in his deep voice. Cari just giggled a bit and ran to Ty's apartment.

"Don' worry, Maya! You'll meet all ma friends soon. We're havin' a slamin' party to night!" Ty said with a huge grin. Hermione nodded and followed Ty to the apartment.

The apartment was huge! It was more like a penthouse then an apartment. It had three bedrooms, a master bedroom, a master bath, 1 half bath, another bathroom, a large kitchen, a living room, and a second living room that Ty called the 'party room'. Hermione had walked into her room and gasped softly. It was decorated in all shades of blue, her favorite color, and had dark cherry wooden furniture. There was a four-poster canopy bed in the corner with a deep navy blue comforter, silk baby blue sheets, and a cluster of pillows in both shades of blue. There was a medium sized window by the bed with sheer light-almost white- blue curtains; it had rays of golden sunshine streaming through it. The walls were pale blue with a silver blue border on the top near the ceiling. Next to the bed was a dark cheery wooden nightstand with a small lamp on it and a single white rose. 'Ever the dramatic one, I see...' Hermione thought as she continued to look around. There was a walk in wardrobe on the other side of the room by a door, a large desk by the door she was standing in, and a corner filled with all sorts of pillows thrown on the ground to make a nice soft place to relax and read a book. All in all, it was the perfect room for Hermione. She turned and saw her cousin grinning at her with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Well?" she asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Perfect!" breathed Mione as she hugged her cousin. Ty laughed and pulled back then gave her a once over. Shaking her head she laughed.

"What?" asked Hermione as she glared playfully at Ty.

"You need a new look, and from what I hear from Auntie, you deserve one!" Ty said grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the BMW. Hermione got a bit worried when they first started but after getting her haircut, and a whole new wardrobe, she decided to get some piercings of her own. Plus, she always secretly wanted a tattoo. Ty smiled and took her to a piercing parlor, where Hermione got three holes in the bottom of one ear, two in the other, a piecing in both her cartilage, one in her navel, and another in her eyebrow. Finally they arrived at a tattoo parlor and got matching tattoos on their left hips and Hermione got another on her lower back while Ty got one on her right shoulder blade. Their matching tattoos were lions and Hermione's other tattoo was the name of the ancient Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena. Ty's other tattoo was of a crimson heart with a black dragon wound around it while a flame surrounded both; the dragon's eyes were bright silver blue. They laughed on the way home when Hermione began telling Ty about the Weasley twins.

"Ok, Maya, you need to change so that you're ready for the party. I'm going to take a shower and change, then I'll help you with your make-up!" Ty smiled mischievously and sprinted to the bathroom. Hermione laughed and walked into her room.  
  
45 minutes later

"Come on, Maya! You need to pick something out!" cried the thoroughly annoyed Ty. Hermione giggled and picked out a short, red pleated skirt (like a sailor skirt), a black belly-tank top that had a gold phoenix on the front, and some knee-high lace-up boots. Hermione sat down at the vanity and let Ty go to work. When she opened her eyes she barely recognized herself. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail, the hair in the ponytail was in bouncy curls and the hair on her shoulders was in gentle waves down her shoulder blades. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner with smoky gray on the rest of her lids, a slit dusting of cream-colored blush, and her plump red lips now looked very kissable. Smiling, Hermione turned to see Ty was putting on her make-up, so she took in her out-fit. Ty was wearing the same type of skirt Hermione was but hers was black and had silver belts crossing from her right hip to her left mid-thigh, she had on a off-the shoulder royal blue belly shirt, a silver bar with blue diamond navel ring in, fingerless gloves that stop just before her elbows and were folded there with a button to hold the fold in place, her hair was in its earlier style and she had on a silver chocker. You could she both her tattoos and Hermione noticed she had another on her lower back. It was the Latin words for 'Magic Goddess'. Hermione smiled to herself about that, her cousin was always over-confidant. When Ty finished her make-up Hermione admired her skill. She had on dark blue eye shadow at first till it fade further up her eye lid to a soft light blue, dusting of pale pink on her cheeks, and a bit of pink lip-gloss that made her lips look fuller. Ty smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Let me get my boots and we can go order some pizza for the party. People should be here soon." She said as she grinned and walked out of the room. Hermione ordered the pizza and Ty walked back in with lace-up boots that came to the middle of her shins. The doorbell rang and Ty chuckled with that mischievous grin back in place.

"Let the games begin!" she cried as she sprinted for the door. Hermione laughed at her and walked to welcome the guests.  
  
3 days before the start of school  
  
Hermione was standing in front of her airplane gate wishing the summer wasn't over yet. She loved it here, in America. Everything was so much fun here. She didn't have to worry about school, Voldemort, homework, Voldemort, deatheaters, and did I mention Voldemort? She sighed and turned to give her new friends a hug. When she turned around it she was surprised to see them all staring at Jace, who was crying his eyes out.

"Do you really have to leave, Maya?" he cried as he clutched onto her. Hermione shifted her eyes around a bit then hugged him.

"It's ok. And yes I do need to leave. I have school. I'll miss all of you though..." Hermione sniffled as she hugged everyone.

"Don' worry, cuz, you'll see us sooner than you think!" Ty yelled at Hermione as she boarded the plane. Too bad she didn't hear the statement.

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all sitting in a compartment when the heard a two female voices talking about how they might have to separate soon. They then opened the door and to everyone's surprise Hermione stood and pointed at them.

"TY ALEXIS NICOLE VERNON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted as Ty laughed nerviously. Ron was drooling slightly, Harry was staring at Ty and Ginny was admiring their choice in clothes.

"Well, Maya, I told you we'd see each other sooner than you thought. Besides, Ma' decided it was time to come back to 'the homeland'. If you ask me, she jus' wanted me outta the states, cause I was really beginning to rebel on too many things." Ty shrugged and looked around.

"Enough room for two more?" asked the girl beside her. The girl's hair was in a high ponytail while Ty's was in its usual style. After everyone was seated and introduced, not too mention eating their own weight in candy after Harry bought the entire cart, Ron finally asked about Hermione's new appearance and the nickname.

"Oh, come on, Maya! Didn't even tell your closest friends about lil' ol' me? I'm hurt!" Ty said in a fake sad/hurt voice. Cari laughed and clutched her sides.

"Ty, you're lucky I told my mum about!" she cried through her laughing fit. Ty chuckled and threw a chocolate frog at her. Hermione smiled fondly at them.

"Well, my rebellious cousin," Ty grinned at this only to have Cari pounce on her and try to steal the M&M's Ty smuggled on board, "forced me to loosen up." When she finished she easily took the M&M's from both Ty and Cari, grinned and began to eat them.

"Drat! Foiled again!" Cari said dramatically. Ty laughed at snatched the bag back, and handed everyone some. Only then did she relieve there was none for her. Pouting, she threw the bag at the door. When the bag was thrown back she turned and glared at the blonde in the doorway while Cari drooled. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all said in unison (freaking the hell out of Ty),

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ty was surprised at all the venom in the question, it was almost enough to intimidate her, and it all came from Hermione. The rest seemed surprised also but Cari didn't notice, she was still drooling. (She more or likely had a puddle around her by now.)

"Just thought I'd see where all that noise was coming from, guess I found it. More mudbloods for the gryffindorks I see." Draco said with a sneer. Well, you know what they say, don't play with fire cause you'll just get burned. And Ty was definitely fire at this point.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENATE BRAT! I SHOULD HEX YOU TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE MUDBLOODS? HMM! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT! WELL, GUESS WHAT, YOU PRAT! I'M THE PUREBLOOD YOU WISH YOU COULD BE! MY FAMILY BLOOD LINE IS THE PUREST THERE IS! AND THE NEST TIME I HEAR YOU UTTER THAT FOUL WORD WHILE REFERING TO ME, MY FRIENDS, OF MY COUSIN I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER CRUSED TY ALEXIS NICOLE VERNON!" Ty screamed right in Draco's face. Her face was slightly red and her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white and a small trickle of blood was dripping from between her fingers. Hermione stared at her. But one thought was on everyone but Cari's minds.  
  
**_'Pureblood? But everyone knows Hermione/I is/am a muggleborn. How could she be a pureblood?'  
  
_**

* * *

Plz r/r!


	2. Purebloods and Mr Big,Bad,Volde pants

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"-----"-Talking

'-----'-Thinking

(-----)-Me talking

A/N:sorry 'bout the delay, school started and my social life has experinced a sudden...BOOM, if you will,now heres the long awaited 2nd chapter to this lamely titled story.

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

_"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENATE BRAT! I SHOULD HEX YOU TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE MUDBLOODS? HMM! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT! WELL, GUESS WHAT, YOU PRAT! I'M THE PUREBLOOD YOU WISH YOU COULD BE! MY FAMILY BLOOD LINE IS THE PUREST THERE IS! AND THE NEST TIME I HEAR YOU UTTER THAT FOUL WORD WHILE REFERING TO ME, MY FRIENDS, OF MY COUSIN I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER CRUSED TY ALEXIS NICOLE VERNON!" Ty screamed right in Draco's face. Her face was slightly red and her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white and a small trickle of blood was dripping from between her fingers. Hermione stared at her. But one thought was on everyone but Cari's minds.  
  
**'Pureblood? But everyone knows Hermione/I is/am a muggleborn. How could she be a pureblood?'**_

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione stared at her cousin questioningly, along with everyone else. Cari, however, was thinking of either or not fairies could die or not. (A/N: inside joke. see Randomness, my other story) Draco glared fiercely at Ty.  
  
"What do you mean, _pureblood_? Granger is a mud-muggleborn." He changed his wording upon seeing the spark of fire that meant nothing good for Draco if he finished that one, simple word. Ty straightened herself into a quite regal stance and stared at Draco with a blank look.  
  
"What do you know, Malfoy? Hmm? How do you know if she wasn't adopted or not?" Ty said in a bored, cold tune that sent shivers down his spine, and that was saying something! Cari suddenly looked up with a spark in her eye, one Ty and Hermione knew all to well.  
  
"Can you kill a fairy?" she asked Ty, completely ignoring the blonde at the door, who was now trying to keep his eyes in his skull. Yes, that spark had been duped 'The _Almighty_ randomness' spark.  
  
"I don't know, nor do I care..." said Ty with a sigh," Now, leave you Malfoy scum, before I'm forced to show you jus' how powerful the purest of purebloods can be." It seemed something _finally_ clicked in Draco's mind. Well, it appeared so, with his eyes suddenly going wide and his audible gulp.  
  
"N-no way! V-ver-vernon?! I-it can't be! I thought their li-line died ou-out decades ago!" he stuttered as he stepped back, eyes shifting from side to side. Ty smirked and narrowed her eyes.  
This made Draco flee immediately.Cari blinked and shut the door. Ty sat by Harry and huffed until catching sight of Hermione's firey glare.  
  
"Err...right then..maybe I should-"  
  
"Tell me what the bloody hell the god damn truth is!" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. Ty winced at the amount of death that was surely promised if she ran from this one.  
  
"Now, Maya-"  
  
"**TY ALEXIS NICOLE VERNON!**" Hermione shouted at her cousin who winced again and scooted down in herseat trying to become as small as possible. Hermione happened to be the only one Ty feared, and for good reason. Cari smirked at Ty.  
  
"Should have told her duffus." she commented drily. Ty glared soft ly at her before sighing and motioning for Hermione to sit.

"I'd rather-"  
  
"Stand, I know I know, but this is going to be alot to take in and I don't want you to hurt yourself by fainting, Maya." was Ty's interruption effectively putting Hermione into her seat. With a deep breath Ty started. "Ok, so heres how it goes, your parents,no not the Grangers, your real family, they had to give you up becuase of Voldimort's rising threat and they want you to be safe." she started not meeting Hermione's, or any one elses', eyes. "You're...you're really a Vernon, but Ma' wanted you to be safe so she sent you to live and grow up wth the Grangers, Family friends that Ma' thought of as family...so you see, you-"  
  
"Ok,look, not that hard, Maya, Tys your sister, the Grangers adopted you when Mr. big-bad-Volde pants got too much power and then they kinda left you there so you would be safe." Cari interrupted throughly annoyed at how long Ty was taking. Ty on the other hand was glaring at her.  
  
"Thanks, fairy-girl.I kinda wanted to do that myself!"Ty muttered. Cari grinned and winked.  
  
"You know you love me, potato!" Cari sniggered at the look of aggervation on Ty's face.(A/n:again, inside joke with Cari, not in Randomness yet, but coming up) Ron and Harry,however, were laughing hystericly about the 'Mr. Big-bad-Volde pants' line. Ginny was giggling as well. Hermione, surpisingly, was smiling at Ty.  
  
"So, big sis, why come to Hogwarts if you're supposedly out of school?" she asked with a sly grin on her face. Oh, Hermione already knew. It all had to do with a certin jet-black, un-ruly haired boy in that very compartment. Ty glared spitfully at her thinking along the lines of this: **_you're so dead Hermione Anna-Marie Vernon. Just you wait!_**

* * *

sorry its so short but atleast i updated right?plz r/r! thankies! 


	3. sorting and SWOOSH!

**A/n: ok ok ok, i know, i haven't updated in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time, but hey, when you're stuck you're stuck. ok so, i'll try and make this one longer than the last one. and thanks to all my reviewers!i love you all!  
P.s.:i forgotto metion, Ty has a southern accentsince when she first moved the the states she lived inSouth Carolina. And Cari is an origainal Brit(she lived in the states for 3 years.)

* * *

**

**Last time on this lamely titled story:**

_"Ok,look, not that hard, Maya, Tys your sister, the Grangers adopted you when Mr. big-bad-Volde pants got too much power and then they kinda left you there so you would be safe." Cari interrupted throughly annoyed at how long Ty was taking. Ty on the other hand was glaring at her._

"Thanks, fairy-girl.I kinda wanted to do that myself!"Ty muttered. Cari grinned and winked.

"You know you love me, potato!" Cari sniggered at the look of aggervation on Ty's face.(A/n:again, inside joke with Cari, not in Randomness yet, but coming up) Ron and Harry,however, were laughing hystericly about the 'Mr. Big-bad-Volde pants' line. Ginny was giggling as well. Hermione, surpisingly, was smiling at Ty.

"So, big sis, why come to Hogwarts if you're supposedly out of school?" she asked with a sly grin on her face. Oh, Hermione already knew. It all had to do with a certin jet-black, un-ruly haired boy in that very compartment. Ty glared spitfully at her thinking along the lines of this: **you're so dead Hermione Anna-Marie Vernon. Just you wait!  
**

**This time**:

After the train ride, which ended pleasntly funny,when Ty hit Cari over the head for complaning about not having any candy any more.Ty was trying to put her long raven hair up,since she was tired of it's old style. Finally she had to use a spell to shorten it to about her butt, and used another spell to braid it. Cari found her green bow and tied it in the middle of her pony tail,though Ty hadn't figurd out why yet. Hermione was leading them tothe headmaster's office since he was going to sortthem privitely. Upon reaching the statue infront of the office Hermine nearly hit her self. She didn't know the password.

"Don' worry! Ah'm sure a teacha' will get hereh soon." Ty said her accent becoming thicker in her nerviousness.Cari and Hermione stared for a moment before shrugging.

"Will, I'm head girl this year so i have to go to the feast.Hopefully you'll be in my house and I'll see you there!" Hermione said as she nearly ran down thehall. Ty muttered darkly to her self as Cari waved with a grin. Ty leaned against the wall and sighed,_' It's going to be a looong night._' she thought as sheslide down the wall.

**At the Feast**

Hermione was shifting in her seat as she thought about the possiblities of her sister and Cari gettin into Gryffindor. Which turned out bad because the more she thought the more she relized they would probly be in Slytherin. Harry noticed her shift and knew what was wrong. He, too, was thinking about Ty, though not the same way. _' She's so beuatiful.With her long raven hair and her ocean blue eyes. not to mention those l-'_ his thoughts were cut short by Ron who had been waving his hand in his face.

"What Ron?" Harry askedas Ron settled down in his seat again.

"You zoned out on me man. I just wanted to get you back to earth. So what do you think of these new girls?" he asked also pulling HErmione out of her thoughts.

"And,what pray tell, would be wrong with them?!" she hissed in a very deffencive way. Ron put his hands up in way to say ' i surrender, mo capyton!' (my poor etempt at a foregn accent, which would be french.) Harry chuckled at the look on his face. The feast went by quickly for them and in no time they were in their common room talking away. HErmione walked in in a huff since she had to share a common room with Blaise Zanbini. She was soon fallowed by their head of house, and teo students.

"Gryffindor! These are your new house mates. They came from over seas. Please welcome them warmly!" after saying this McGonagall left in a swoosh.(SWOOSH!) Everyone looked up to see two girls. One with shoulder length raven hair the fell in gental waves and ocean blue eyes. The other with lower back length jet-balck hair with Weasley red streaks and shimmering emerald green eyes. Hermione instantly reconized them and lunched her self at the girl with wavey hair.

"TY!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU MADE IT INTO GRYFFINDOR!"she cried causing Ty to wince, I mean Hermione was shouting into her ear.

"What?No hug for lil' ol' me?" Cari asked. Ty rolled her eyes.

"Corse not Fairygal! Ah'm mine, yer takin' all mah southern ways of talkin'!" Ty said making sure she used her southern accent. Some of the boys in the commons stared at her either oddly or dreamily. Cari just glared.

"Come on, let's go get you settled!" andso Hermione draged Ty and Cari into the girls' dorms.

"We should play truth or dare tonight." whispered Lavender.

"Yeah, and get to the bottom of this secert Hermione is hiding form us!"Paviti whispered back.

" 'Kay!Let's go!" and thus Lavender and Paviti ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

* * *

ok ok ok!short!still!i kno! but tomorrow im goin ta put up chapter 4! i swear!this is just to tie you over!see yea!


	4. truth or Dare pt1

A/n: ok, so my friend, Untamedspirit, got this flame form some bitch who then said she didn't read my story then she picks things out that ain't in my summary. Well, i emailed her and got all in her face and then she had the nerve to tell me my friends story was crap and had all the characters OOC! oh, and she miss spelled sentence.**SENTENCE PEOPLE! **god, i hate people who flame and just act like their better then everyone.So, GO SCREW YOURSELF HELLAKAT!

Ok, so on to my thank you's:

Lollylover: thanks for your review, and yeah nicknames between myself and Cari get real 'interesting'. lol.

emerald-hopes: thanks for the encouragement, and CONSTRUCTIVE ;) criticism! (sorry, still hung up on that Hellakat bitch)

Whisper's song: lol! i had fun telling feret boy off. Hope you continue reading!

Kira Vorhees/ A.n.K: um, sorry about that, i kind of had trouble with the up loading and yeah. so i fixed it and here's Chapter 4! make sure you read chapter 3 since i fixed that.

and now chapter 4 of this lamely titled story!(anyone with a better title please review and tell me!)((except for you hellakat!))

* * *

**Last Time:**

**_"Come on, let's go get you settled!" and so Hermione dragged Ty and Cari into the girls' dorms. _**

**_"We should play truth or dare tonight." whispered Lavender._**

**_"Yeah, and get to the bottom of this secret Hermione is hiding from us!"Pavarti whispered back. _**

**_" 'Kay!Let's go!" and thus Lavender and Pavarti ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms._**

**This time:**

Hermoine was talking to Ty about some book that they read over the summer while Cari looked over her Quidditch magizine. It was nice and quite, till Pavarti and Lavender walked in giggling up a storm.

"Okay, so, because of the new girls, we're playing truth or dare!" cried Lavender. Ty blinked once and Cari didn't even look up. Pavarti's left eye twitched.

"WE'RE PLAYING - LIKE IT OR NOT!" she screamed causing Ty to squeek and Cari to jump so high she fell off her bed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Lavender while sitting on Ty's bed, which was where Hermione and Ty were.

"Truth." she answered with a long suffering sigh.

"What are you desperately hiding from us?" Hermione stiffened. Ty glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Cari, who was still climbing onto her bed, froze. Hermione shifted and glanced around.

"Um, i-it's nothing really."

"Yeah right, Hermione. Now tell!"

"Okay!I...I'm in love..." Lavender and Pavarti gasped then sighed a long dreamy sigh. Ty looked at Hermione with a questioning eyes and Cari finally got onto her bed. Hermione shifted and then decided it was time for bed, too bad it was her turn.

"Um, okay,Ty truth or dare?" Ty grinned. She knew what she was getting into with either one, but she hated to pick truth all the time.

"Dare!" Hermione smirked.

"Okay, I dare you to goask the cutest guy in gryffindor out and then to see how long things last without you doing your little 'I need some space' thing." Ty grinned and was about to leave whenLavender spoke up.

"It has to be anyone but Ron Weasley!" Ty stared at her but said nothing.Cari went back to reading and Pavarti jumped onto Ty's bed to join the fun.Ty just walked out with a confident smirk.

Common Room

"What do you think all those girls are doing?" asked Ron as him and Harry played wizard's chess. Harry shurgged and moved his knight, taking out Ron's tower. Ron winced.There was a complete silence then the room erupted in murmers. Harry glanced up since Ron was making his move.He looked in the direction of the girls' dorm and saw Tystrolling down the stairs.

**Harry's POV**

She's beautiful. Her raven hair tied into a braid yet some strands defied her and hung in her face,those stunning ocean blue eyes that shined mischievously, her long toned and tanned legs, and everything else about her was perfect. I know, I just met her but, I just feel around her. Nothing else exists when she's around. Man, what I must sound like a love-sickfoolto anyone who could listen to my thoughts. I came out of my daze and noticed that she was walking my way. She came and sat on the arm of my chair.

"Hey boys, how's your game?" she asked in the sweet voice that sounded like soft bells to me. Okay, that's it, I'm head over heels for her and I don't even know her that well!

Normal POV

Ty put her arm on the back of the chair and leaned in a bit. She seemed to be watching them play but she was really watching Harry. She may have just met Harry but after hearing all about him from Hermoine she felt she knew him for years. So once their game was over she asked Harry to talk to him alone for a moment. With a nod, she led Harry to a quite corner.(where they made out! lol just kidding! )Harry was kind of nervious but Ty seemed confident.

* * *

ok sooo its not that long either, but i like cliffies they're fun!R/R and i'll try and update before Christmas! 


	5. MUY IMPORTANTE MUST READ!

A/n: ok, so heres the thing. im telling you all now that im deleting this story. sorry. but i promise i'll start over and imporve it loads. its just i dont like the way i got it going now and the way im bringing Sirius back doesnt fit so i have to start over. ugh. its a pain but im willing to do it. if u want me to email u the first redone chapters before i post them then give me ur email in a review or email me. sorry. im already working on the first chapter.

ubber lover's from your ever lovering aurthoress,

Sorcy05


End file.
